


how to make boys next door out of assholes

by doubtthestars



Series: young volcanoes(mind reader fic) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, mario has a really dirty mind, mind readers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short burst of fondness comes across the line, like a mental pat on the ass and Mario refused to give into the dopey asshole that is his soulmate. God, he was stuck with him for forever.</p><p>Mario is in love with Marco Reus and that's pretty okay in his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to make boys next door out of assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciothirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/gifts).



Kloppo was the first to figure it out. Jogi was a necessity but Kloppo squinted at them one day during training and chuckled a little intimidatingly before calling them into his office.

"Boys, you wanna tell me something about that midfield magic or should I just say it?" Mario and Marco purposely don't look at each other but know the jig is up. He is half-annoyed and half-impressed that the kids had managed to keep it a secret for this long so he doesn't do anything drastic.

Kloppo leans back in his chair and sighed gustily. Mario's face is bored but Marco looks a little peaky. They've trained themselves out of the tell-tale signs and Jurgen sort of shimmies in his seat because this is good. This is very good.

"Keep doing what you're doing. I don't care unless it becomes a problem. Congrats." He dismisses them gruffly and Marco's jaw almost drops before Mario shoots him a look and they scurry out.

Jurgen Klopp counts his lucky stars because that's one advantage he knows Schalke or any other team doesn't have. He loved his job.

***

There is that dizzy double-perspective moment but after that, Marco and Mario take to it like ducks in water. No one really suspects anything besides the usual ribbing until Mario opens his big mouth.

He asks Bastian if he gets that weird double-vision when he has sex. 

"What?" Basti's face looks like it's trying to decide whether to go pale or turn red and Mario physically takes a step back and sends an 'oh shit' to Marco. 

And everyone knows, okay, everyone on the teams knows Lukas and Basti are soulmates, because they're _obvious_.

It is rare enough to find a pair that have met and established their connection that Mario just assumed the duo would have more experience with the bond. 

'Are you fucking insane? they've never done it. Mario, you dumbass.' Mario forces his bitchface down at the loud and clear message. Bastian takes a deep breath to steady himself and Mario kind of feels bad for putting him on the spot because _really?_ it's been a good amount of years since the famous duo met. He's not sure if he could have lasted that long.

A short burst of fondness comes across the line, like a mental pat on the ass and Mario refused to give into the dopey asshole that is his soulmate. God, he was stuck with him for forever.

"No, I've never--I've never gotten that." He forces a smile on his face. Mario is having a pity party _for_ him at this point. 

'Where are you?' Marco asks.

"Okay, thanks. I'm sorry, um, yeah." He beelines out of there.

***

Robert is funny and good-looking and if Marco weren't a peanut butter and jealous sandwich who is only fond of his dick and no other dicks thank you very much, Mario probably would've offered a threesome because hey, you only live once.

(He is 99 percent sure Marco has a crush on Robert and is refusing to give into the lust. What a shame.) 

It works out because the next time they play Bayern, Marco informs him that Boa just stumbled on the steps of the Allianz Tunnel like a baby deer or something and Robert's head shot up like Mario smelling freshly baked pretzels.

Mario pouts for a bit before sneaking out for a quickie because dude, he can't compete against Boa.

They are stupid in love anyway and he gets great tips from Robert on how to completely mess with his soulmate. 

Marco doesn't appreciate hiding a boner in public but attacks him as soon as they're alone so Mario figures he's doing something right.

He is in love with Marco Reus and that's pretty okay in his books.

***

Marco gets pissy when Mario decides to transfer but gets even pissier when their fans call him Judas and fuck with his car. 

He is oddly touched when Marco sets up a dinner date complete with candles in his apartment. 

"You really didn't have to do this. It's not like we won't see each other." Marco frowns and rolls his eyes. 

'I'm trying to do something nice, Jesus, Mario.' Mario shrugs because they were fucking soulmates, what more did he want? This wasn't an end to their relationship so much as a new chapter. 

Marco shuts off the stove and put lids on the pot before going into their bedroom. Mario is just a bit confused before he gets a mental image of them in bed and he grins.

(He is 75 percent sure if he puts on his new Bayern jersey Marco will fuck him against the dresser and decides the bruises will be a good enough farewell present.)

Mario hums Crazy in Love by Beyonce as he strips off his clothes with a bit of a hip shake.

"You are so stupid." Marco says with his crooked little smile as he lounges on the bedspread.

_I love you too_


End file.
